Karma de merde
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: [Cross-Over Naruto] . . . Danny se demandait si Kami le détestait... Il en avait déjà bavé avant et il pensait avoir la paix maintenant... Mais non. Karma de merde ! . . . /!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est un nouveau « défis *on ». On m'a demandé un cross-over improbable avec Hawaii 5-0. Et voici le résultat. C'est un pétage de câble. Complet.**

**C'est un cross-over entre Hawaii 5-0 et Naruto.**

**Droit d'auteur : Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario tordu !**

**Attention vocabulaire vulgaire !**

.

_**Daniel Williams ou comment avoir un karma d'merde !**_

.

Danno pensait vraiment qu'il était maudit. Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma aussi merdique ? Ouais…, non…, c'était une question rhétorique.

Il avait pas été gâté lors de sa dernière vie. Déjà à la naissance, on lui avait foutu un putain de Renard mégalomane dans le bide. Enfin « on », son père surtout. A cause de cet acte stupide et très égoïste, il avait eu une enfance désastreuse. Vraiment désastreuse.

Puis il s'était trouvé un père adoptif en la présence d'Iruka Umino. Le chunin qui avait à peine une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, l'avait prit sous son aile. Il lui avait apprit à lire, à écrire, à rire aussi. Avec Iruka, ses conditions de vie ont drastiquement augmentées.

Après, lorsqu'il était entré à l'Académie, Iruka lui avait apprit le contrôle du chacra, le jet d'arme, et les bases du genjutsu et du ninjutsu.

Puis il était passé genin, avait eu un sensei et deux équipiers. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke. Il avait longtemps pensé être amoureux de sa coéquipière. C'était une amourette d'adolescent.

Il pensait être heureux. Puis il y avait eu l'examen Chunin. Et cela avait été la débâcle. Sasuke avait trahis le village, Sakura l'avait envoyé paître et lui été parti avec Jiraya.

Ils avaient voyagé pendant trois ans. Trois ans d'entraînements, trois ans à courir le monde, trois ans à apprendre la vie, à découvrir d'autres horizons. Iruka lui avait manqué. Hinata aussi. Sakura pas du tout. Kakashi guère plus. Et si Sasuke n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, c'est parce que ce con avait manqué de le tuer. Pour un foutu dojutsu ! Coéquipier de merde !

Puis l'Akatsuki s'était mise en chasse, il avait eu des tueurs psychopathes dopés aux anabolisants collés au cul. Il avait tué pour survivre, pour sauvé ses amis et même pour sauver la peau des enfoirés qui lui avaient pourris son enfance. Il était gentil pas vrai !

Et puis il y avait eut Pain. Un taré qui se prenait pour un Dieu. A croire que seul les psychopathes gravitaient dans son entourage. Sérieusement !

Iruka était limite bipolaire. L'instructeur étaot gentil et calme, mais quand il s'énervait, il était pire qu'Ibiki !

Kakashi était j'm'en foutiste et pervers. Franchement qui lit du porno en pleine rue ?!

Jiraya était un putain d'obsédé. Et il ECRIVAIT du PORNO !

Sasuke était complètement déséquilibré mentalement, après tout, qui tue son meilleur ami pour acquérir de la puissance ?

Sakura était une fangirl qui se parlai à elle même et en plus elle était violente.

Tsunade était une alcoolique, violente, paresseuse et phobique de sang alors qu'elle est MEDECIN !

Orochimaru était un pédophile qui voulait devenir immortel et pour cela il changeait de peau. DE PEAU !

Non, vraiment, que des cas sociaux.

Puis il était mort. En tuant Pain. En protégeant Konoha. En protégeant les foutus bâtards qui lui avait pourri la vie. Enjoy !

Enfin, il avait pas tout compris. A priori il était mort. Il avait bien senti l'attaque de l'un des corps de Pain lui transpercer la poitrine, lui déchiquetant les chairs, lui faisant exploser les organes.

Et puis il y avait eu cette grande lumière blanche. Et ce type étrange qui parlait du hasard et de la destiné. Il l'avait appelé « Sœur Étienne ». Complètement taré. A croire qu'il n'attirait que ça. Des psychopathes.

Le type lumineux s'était présenté comme Kami et lui avait baragouiné des explications vaseuses qu'il n'avait pas très bien comprises. Le seul truc qu'il avait retenu était le fait qu'il allait se réincarner dans un autre monde.

A ce moment là il y avait eut un flash, et il s'était retrouvé… ailleurs. Dans le corps d'un nourrisson. Daniel Jack Williams. Fils de Jack et Gabrielle Williams. Il avait trois sœurs et un frère. Il avait grandis dans le New Jersey avec une famille aimante, dans un monde sans chacra, sans ninja, sans Bijus.

Le choc avait été rude, mais le fait de tout recommencer depuis le début lui avait permis de relativiser, de profiter de cette nouvelle chance. Alors il avait mordu la vie à pleines dents.

A son adolescence, il avait eut une étrange surprise. Il avait ressenti son chacra. Il était là ! Son précieux chacra !

Il s'était entraîné, réapprenant doucement à apprivoiser cette part de lui. Il avait passé l'étape de la marche sur les murs, puis lui l'eau, s'était amusé à lancer des couteaux de cuisine à défaut de kunai avant de se remettre au ninjutsu, au genjutsu et au taijutsu. Il s'était même inscrit à des club d'arts martiaux et à un club d'escrime histoire de s'améliorer en taijutsu et en kenjutsu.

Il s'était même créer une petite marionnette qui faisait bouger avec des fils de chacra grossiers et malhabiles. Il était très loin de la maîtrise de Kankuro, le grand frère de son ami Gaara, le godaime Kazekage. Mais ca l'occupait !

Puis il était devenu policier, avait rencontré Rachel, s'était marié, Grace était née, il avait divorcé et il avait déménagé à Hawaï.

Hawaï, un putain de cailloux perdu au milieu de l'océan et remplis d'ananas. Et au bout de six mois son équipier s'était fait descendre. Et il avait rencontré Steve. Ils s'étaient mutuellement pointés de leur armes, il s'était pris une balle et lui avait collé une droite. Amour mutuel et immédiat. Un taré. Encore un taré.

Mais il l'appréciait ce taré. Qui lui piquait sa bagnole, qui planquait des grenades dans sa boite à gants, qui jetais des suspects dans une cage à requin, qui en suspendait d'autres dans le vide…

Taré mais sympathique. Avec Kono, Chin Ho et Steve, ils formaient une équipe de choc et même une « ohana » comme dirait l'autre brun de Seal.

C'était son jour de congé, il était seul chez lui, son petit chat était chez sa mère. Tout seul. Et son plafond devait être repeint. Il prépara la peinture, sortit les pinceaux, et étala des journaux au sol. Il se mit pied-nu, vira sa chemise et enfila un short. Il était prêt à peindre.

C'est en sifflotant gaîment qu'il grimpa aux murs et s'installa, la tête en bas pour recolorer son plafond.

\- Danno !

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître Steve, un pack de bière dans la main. Le Seal stoppa brutalement et observa son coéquipier, en short, torse-nu, agenouillé au plafond, la tête en bas, un pot de peinture dans une main, un pinceau dans l'autre.

\- Ok, je nage en plein délire. Je rêve. Donc je vais sortir d'ici et fermer cette porte. Et quand je rouvrirais, tout sera normal. Tout… sera… normal…

Danny vit son équipier catatonique refermer la porte doucement. Sérieusement, il était maudit et avait vraiment un karma de merde. Oui il avait tué de nombreuses personnes mais il ne méritait pas ca !

.

**Blabla de fin de d'OS**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Des Reviews ? Please ?**

**Et puis si vous avez des idées de Cross-Over improbables, vous pouvez proposer !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je ne sais pas si, en tant que lecteurs, vous êtes passés jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics, mais j'ai traduit une histoire, **« 65 Millions Years and Who Knows How Many Miles from Home »** de l'auteur **everfaraway** sous le nom (très recherché) de **« 65 Millions d'années et Dieu sait combien de ****kilomètres**** de la maison ».**

J'avais évidement l'accord de l'auteur.

Ca c'est pour la mise en contexte.

.

L'autre jour, je reçoit « l'agréable » message de « Plagiare Asshole » parmi les reviews.

Etant donné que un plagiaire est un Écrivain, un artiste auteur d'un plagiat, et que Asshole signifie Trou du cul ou connard, je ne suis PAS contente DU TOUT !

Particulièrement lorsqu'on sait que le malpoli qui m'a dit ça, l'a fait sous Guest !

C'est intolérable !

Lorsqu'on accuse quelqu'un de plagiat, on a au moins le courage d'expliquer pourquoi et on EN PARLE ! On INSULTE PAS l'auteur particulièrement lorsque c'est sur une TRADUCTION !

J'apprécierais particulièrement que la personne particulièrement lâche qui a posté ce message revienne et (idéalement) s'excuse de ses propos et (plus réalistement) qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle a dit ca…

Si c'est parce que quelqu'un a déjà écrit une histoire dans ce genre, soyons honnête, des cross-over Guardian/Jurrassik park, il y a pas quinze mille moyen d'en faire.

ET si quelqu'un a déjà fait la traduction de cette histoire, **everfaray**, qui est l'auteur original, je le rappelle, ne m'en a jamais fait part (et donc celui qui a fait ca n'a pas dut lui demander la permission…)

Accuser quelqu'un de plagiat, c'est grave mais l'insulter, c'est pire encore !  
.

.

.

J'ai mis ce message sur toutes mes histoire avec le (maigre) espoir que la personne qui a dit ca le lise et réagisse !


End file.
